Questions
by Immortal Spud Thief
Summary: One-shot. Harry asks Nikki a very important question. Harry/Nikki of course.


"So how are my two favourite people today?" Harry asked as he walked into the living room after work. Nikki looked up from the book she was reading and stood up from the sofa, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and pressed a kiss onto his lips. Harry placed his hands on her hips and pulled her closer deepening the kiss as he did so. He then broke away and walked over to where their young son was playing on the floor, he bent down and picked the ten month old off the floor and pressed a kiss onto his cheek.

"Have you been good little man?" he asked the boy who looked at him and grinned and babbled on in his own baby speak. "I bet you have, just like your daddy"

Nikki scoffed slightly and Harry glared playfully at her causing her to laugh and walk over to her boys. The young boy reached out to his mother and Nikki took him from his fathers arms and placed him on her hip.

"How was your day?" Nikki asked as she walked into the kitchen with Harry in tow.

"I finished the case I told you about, it was the wife" Harry replied and pulled a face at his son causing the young boy to shriek with laughter and Nikki to shake her head and shoot a smile at Harry over her shoulder. "She'll be going away for a very long time" he continued as he walked over to his lover and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his chin on the shoulder that wasn't occupied by their son. "Sorry Ray you're going to have to share mummy with me" he told the boy and Nikki turned her head slightly and pressed a kiss onto Harry's lips. "I love you"

"I love you as well" Nikki whispered and Harry turned her around and steered her towards the kitchen door "Harry what..?"

"I am cooking dinner tonight, you go and rest" Harry told her and Nikki frowned

"Harry I've been resting all day"

"You've hand our son to look after all day, as well as this little one" with this he placed his hand on Nikki's still flat stomach.

"Fine then Harry" Nikki sighed as she walked out of the room still holding Raymond as he played with her long blonde hair. Harry smiled to himself as he watched his lover and son. Nikki and himself had only been dating three months when they had found out that Nikki was pregnant. She had been nervous about telling him but Harry had been ecstatic about becoming a father. He knew it was clichéd but the day their son was born was the best day of his life, he had cried the first time he had held the fragile little life that he and Nikki had created in his arms. The boy looked exactly like him, dark brown hair and eyes but he was as stubborn as Nikki. Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the clock in the living room chiming and he set about cooking a meal for him and his family.

----

After dinner had been finished and cleared away Harry and Nikki sat curled up together on the sofa watching the television as their son once again played on the play mat in front of them.

"Nikki?"

Nikki made a small noise to show that she had heard him and Harry untangled himself from Nikki and took a deep breath. Nikki turned to him when he didn't say anything else and frowned when he got off the sofa and knelt in front of her.

"Nikki you know how much I love you" Harry started and Nikki swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat "and I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, we have a beautiful little boy and another one on the way and.." he paused slightly and placed a small blue box in Nikki's hands "Will you marry me?"

Nikki didn't try and stop the tears this time as she heard these words and without evening opening the box to look at the ring she threw herself at Harry, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes" she mumbled through the kisses and Harry grinned, his own tears slipping down his face as he took the box from Nikki's hands, opened it and placed the ring on Nikki's finger. "It's beautiful" she breathed and Harry smiled from where he was pinned under his fiancé.

"Only the best for you my love" he whispered as he sat up slightly and wrapped his arms around Nikki's waist and pressed another kiss onto her lips gently wiping away the fallen tears from her face.

* * *

**Once again I have no idea where this came from. I am really meant to be doing my German homework but will probably write more FF instead. :D**

**xxx**


End file.
